A Serpent's Tears
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Severus & Sirius were secret lovers, but when Sirius is killed Severus is alone & pregnant with his child. He has no one 2 turn 2, & so a 'dead' Regulus appears & takes him ong the way Remus comes into the picture & falls in love with Severus, but Severus isn't so willing.HPxRW SSxSB past SSxRL RBxLM DMxHG slash & bashing don't like don't read.
1. Goodbye Sirius

_**Ok guys you all voted and truthfully the idea for the rewrite was between James raping Severus and Sirius and Severus having a secret relationship and Remus helping out. I had to think this through carefully, and so I've decided to switch things up a little. Instead of making Severus the spy in Harry's fifth year I have made Regulus Dumbledore's man. Severus is just a member of the order not a death eater, and the plot of Sirius and Severus having a secret relationship is the winner. **_

_**I'm not keeping to the books, so I'm making this MY little fiction with JK Rowling's characters. Here's the summary:**_

_**Severus and Sirius were secret lovers in Harry's fifth year, but when Sirius dies Severus is alone and depressed. He finds out he's pregnant, and is in pure distress at the thought of raising his child alone. Remus feels bad for him, and offers to help along with Regulus. A lot of problems come along with the war and with the Ministry, but Remus falls in love with Severus and vows to protect him and his best friend's child. Severus starts to fall for Remus, but he's afraid to love again. Can the two make it?**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Light bashing of Tonks and Molly Weasley**_

_**Major bashing of Ginny, Fudge, Umbridge, Percy and probably more I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Slash and cursing, maybe a little violence.**_

_**Pairings: SSxSB, SSxRL, RBxLM, DMxHG, HPxRW**_

_**Oh yeah and I'm not sacking Fudge until the real drama begins.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter, and yeah this is definitely going to be a long story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place:_

"I love you Severus." Sirius Black laid in the master bedroom of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with his beautiful lover curled up next to him.

"I love you Sirius." Severus Snape had his head on the dog Animagus's chest, and his hand was running through his shiny black hair soothingly. "Mmm…"

"I wish we didn't have to hide this, I feel like I can just pick you up and show you off to the world as my lover." Sirius kissed Severus' nose but got a small glare back.

"Absolutely not! You know what would happen if anyone found out about us."

"Remus knows."

"Because he walked in on us, and you had to tie him down to explain and beg him not to say anything." Sirius laughed. Remus had walked in on one of their love trysts in the den and Sirius had to chain him to a chair so he wouldn't run off and spent hours trying to get him to understand. "If Potter finds out or even worse the order…"

"Harry wouldn't care as long as I'm happy, just as I would be with him and the Order doesn't have to know about my personal life. Severus I hate keeping this from him, he's already having it hard enough."

"Perhaps, but that's what happens when the magical world puts its faith and trust into a child whose parents died to save him." Severus sighed. "Dumbledore also knows."

"Yes because you told him, you can't keep anything from the old man." Sirius kissed Severus' neck. "Though it's thanks to him Harry's made it this far."

"Yes, he has, but as much as I dislike the brat he's only a boy."

"Even so, he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort. I will be there for him when he needs me, and I would do the same for you." Sirius put his arms around Severus.

"Don't ever leave me Sirius." Severus looked up to his love.

"I love you Severus, I will never leave you." Sirius flipped their positions and crawled on top of Severus. "I will never leave you." He said it again and kissed down Severus' body. Once he stopped he licked at Severus nipples and moved his hand to the man's inner thighs.

"Sirius…please…" Severus begged as his arousal grew.

"Easy Sev…I'll take care of you." Sirius' hand moved to between Severus' legs, and rubbed the sensitive area making Severus moan.

"Oh…oh please…" Sirius moved down to the waist and licked Severus' arousal sending the dark-haired wizard over the edge. "Ugh!"

"Don't worry Severus, I'm right here." They made love that whole night, but unknown to both wizards it was going to be their last.

_The next evening:_

Severus was in his potions lab finishing up his cleaning; it had been a very bad day for him. For starters half the students were too terrified to concentrate on their work thanks to Umbridge; Umbridge had caught Potter and his little squad and threw a fit when Severus couldn't provide any more Veritaserum, and apparently Potter thought Sirius was in danger so Severus had to alert the order and in the nick of time the Order and Potter's gang were at the Ministry which had been a trap by Voldemort to get the prophecy.

Severus was still waiting, when he told Sirius what happened the man had left immediately to help his godson. That was hours ago, but Severus had been ordered to stay behind until Dumbledore returned and then they would have the news. He only hoped that Sirius was alright, he wanted to be sure.

"Severus!" Severus turned to the door he'd forgotten to lock and there was Minerva. "Come to Albus' office, he needs to speak with you."

"Is it Potter?"

"I don't know, he just said come at once." Severus didn't wait to be told twice. He put his materials down and took off towards the gargoyle statue guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Blood Pops." The gargoyle moved aside. Severus hurriedly climbed the spiral staircase and walked into the office. Dumbledore had his back turned to him, but Severus wasn't in the mood to play around. "Albus, what's happened?" Dumbledore turned to him slowly.

"Severus, I'm afraid I have some distressing news."

"What news? Did something happen to Potter?"

"He's fine, physically but emotionally no."

"What happened?" Severus asked impatiently and Dumbledore sighed and looked away.

"Sirius Black is dead." He said but barely above a whisper.

"What?" Severus felt his heartbeat stop for a moment. He hoped he didn't just hear those words.

"Sirius is dead, he fought against his cousin Bellatrix and she hit him with the Avada Kedavra. His body went into the veil, he's gone." Severus felt all the blood in his body run cold, his worst fear, it had come.

"No…" Dumbledore looked at him.

"I'm sorry Severus, I know you loved him." Dumbledore had known about them the whole time, but he never brought it up.

"No, no he can't be…" Sirius was strong and powerful, he couldn't be dead.

"He's gone Severus, Harry tried to get him from the veil but Remus stopped him. He didn't believe it either, but he knows now."

"NO!" Severus felt the tears pouring down fast, his love was gone, he was dead, and he wouldn't be coming back. "No he can't be dead! He promised me!" Severus fell to his knees.

"Severus…"

"No! No he's not gone!" Severus collapsed to his side. "Sirius, come back to me…" he started sobbing.

"Severus he won't come back."

"No…no…" Severus would've cried out again, but as he tried to stand up he felt darkness overcome him.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called out to him, and soon enough Severus heard nothing else.

_Hospital Wing:_

"Albus he's waking up." Severus felt his eyes slowly twitch open, but as his vision returned he saw he wasn't in the headmaster's office but in the hospital wing. "Severus…" Poppy stood over him. "Can you hear me?"

"Mm…yes." Severus' vision fully returned and he slowly sat up.

"Thank goodness Severus, you had us worried." Albus appeared next to her. "You've been out for a day, you blacked out in my office."

"Yes." Severus remembered now, just the other day Dumbledore told him his life was over in a manner of words.

"Severus I understand you're upset, but I must advise you to take things easy for a while."

"Why's that?" Poppy looked at Albus who nodded.

"Well Severus when Albus brought you here he asked that I make sure you were alright and you are for the most part, but I'd say…for the next six months take things easy." Severus stared at her.

"What're you saying?"

"Severus…you're pregnant." Severus felt himself freeze.

"Wha…what…? Pregnant…?"

"I'm absolutely one hundred percent sure you are pregnant, when I ran a diagnostic spell over you I found that you're a month along. I'd say congratulations, but I'm not sure how you'd feel on the matter." She was right, Severus had just found out he'd lost the love of his life and now Poppy tells him he's pregnant with his love's child? He was conflicted, he'd lost a love but he had a new one growing in his belly?

"I…" he looked down and touched his stomach. "I'm pregnant…" he felt the tears return.

"Poppy give us a minute would you?" Poppy left them alone and Albus sat down next to Severus. "I know that you're mourning right now my boy, but I think Sirius would want you to try and keep yourself together for the sake of your unborn child."

"I can't do this…" he shook his head. "I can't do this without him." He started to cry again.

"Severus you might have to, I know Sirius wouldn't want you to give the child up or even abort it." Severus stared at him in aghast. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to imply…"

"That I would murder my own child? Do you really think me so evil?"

"Severus you're cold and bitter towards the students, but in the case of this being your own flesh and blood I would say you would love them."

"I do…but I can't raise this child alone." He wanted Sirius here with him, to share the news that they were going to have a baby but Sirius was gone. He couldn't do this without him, and in the middle of a war no less.

"You won't have to." Severus turned back to Dumbledore. "While you were out Severus, I had to call in an old friend of yours. They know of your condition, and they're willing to help."

"Who?" Dumbledore turned towards the door.

"You can come in now." Severus looked towards the door to see a face he'd thought he'd never see again, and he hadn't until now. Standing before him in pure on flesh and blood was none other than proclaimed dead death eater and former Slytherin Regulus Black.

"You're…no you can't be…"

"Alive?" the man smirked. "I've been alive for a long while Severus, I'm just sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances." Regulus sat down at the end of Severus' bed.

"I told you he'd be shocked." Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus, I think you remember who this is."

"Don't be daft of course I do…but how?"

"That's a story for another time, but he's here to help you." Severus looked between the two men.

"Help me, how can he help me?"

"You're carrying my niece or nephew Severus, and though my own brother is gone I am not about to abandon the only family I have left."

"Wait…did he know about you?" Regulus nodded.

"We talked each week, I'd come to visit when you weren't there. He told me how much he loved you, and he asked that if anything happened to him I'd make sure you were alright." Severus paused. "Severus?" an idea sprung into his head.

"Did he already know?" he pointed at his stomach, and Regulus sighed, but nodded.

"Animagus' like Sirius have keen senses for these things, he could tell when you were last together. He called me before he died, and said that if he didn't call me back that I call Dumbledore."

"He knew…he knew…" Sirius knew he was pregnant, but how he didn't have any symptoms?

"Severus, when you got pregnant and Sirius could tell it was because of your scent. When a witch or wizard becomes pregnant their scents change slightly, the hormones increase in pregnancy and in so it affects your natural scent. Sirius was suspicious at first but when he saw you again he could tell."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he wanted you to find out before he could, Severus I know this is all a shock and sudden for you. But for the time being I want you to come stay with me."

"With you?" Severus looked to Dumbledore.

"Severus with you pregnant it's not going to look good in Voldemort's eyes, you might not be a death eater but you know better than anyone what he'll do." Severus had been hunted by Voldemort in the past to join his ranks, but Severus had no reason to he knew what kind of man/creature Voldemort was.

"My home is secluded, it's out in the country and it's warded so no one can get through." Regulus touched his hand.

"Fidelius charm?" Regulus nodded.

"I'm the secret-keeper." Dumbledore spoke up. "No one else knows."

"It's up to you Severus, but now that Voldemort has returned he will be recruiting more and more allies. That includes Draco Malfoy and any other young Slytherins today, and he too will be with us."

"Draco?" Draco was Severus' godson, he'd been there when he was born and Lucius was his best friend.

"His father is going to Azkaban, but his mother will hand him over to Voldemort like an object. She's as mad as her sister, but smart enough not to get caught. Draco came to me asking for help, he knew what she'd do and he begged me to give him shelter away from her." Dumbledore smiled a little. "How could I refuse him?"

"She'll report him missing."

"Not if she wants people digging into why he left, she'll have him hunted down." Regulus sighed. "It's the best choice right now Severus." Severus thought for a bit; his love was dead, he had a child growing inside him, his love's brother wasn't dead and wanted to help, and he'd have his godson with him. He couldn't go home that'd be the first place anyone would look and he couldn't stay at Hogwarts all summer, he didn't have any other options.

"I'll do it."

_**Well there it is the first chapter. Sorry if it wasn't posted as soon as some of you hoped but I hope this one works just as well if not better for most of you.**_

_**Next chapter will show Severus moving in with Regulus and Draco, and the first few chapters will be about them bonding to know each other. I'll bring Harry and Remus in later on, but I won't keep putting it off and drawling it out. Perhaps two chapters of the three bonding, then I'll bring the Order in with Harry and Remus.**_

_**That'll likely be when the drama starts.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. New Home

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, got a little caught up among other things. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Like I said though updates for this fic will be slow for a while, bad writer's block & believe me it makes no exceptions for anyone.**_

_**Now this is where Severus and Draco move into their temporary home. Remus will likely appear in a chapter or two but he won't find out about the pregnancy until later. Also a little briefer on Harry's part, since Sirius is gone he's going to need a little comfort but he won't have it until later, sorry.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts dungeons, Severus Snape's rooms:_

"Professor…?" Draco Malfoy stood in the quarters of his godfather Severus Snape, waiting on him to finish packing. It was after lunchtime, but only in time because all the students had left the day before. Severus and Draco were leaving today with Regulus to the safe house, and while Draco was ready Severus was still packing.

"What is it Draco?"

"Are you sure it's safe, where we're going?"

"If it's been set up by Dumbledore it has to be, plus your cousin isn't an evil person."

"But he is one of them…"

"So was your father, but he wasn't purely evil now was he?" Draco shook his head. "This is only temporary, as I've told you."

"Yes, and I trust you just like I trust my father." Draco's eyes sunk slightly in sadness.

"He will survive, if I know how the dark lord works as Lucius told me he shouldn't be in too long." It was likely the Dark Lord would have his death eaters imprisoned until he felt he needed them again; they'd probably be out in a year at most.

"I have all the necessities, father told me to prepare in case something like this happened."

"Shows how smart your father is, and how much he cares for you." Lucius loved his son to no end; it was Narcissa who was the problem. Severus had promised Lucius to fulfill his duty as godfather if anything happened to the elder Malfoy, to protect Draco from his mother and her deranged sister.

"Yes." Draco quickly shrank his trunk and put it in his pocket. Severus was nearly ready, and of course Draco had been briefed on the situation so he wouldn't be left out. Draco was surprised at first, but he didn't say anything against his godfather.

"That's everything, let's get going." Severus shrank his trunk and suitcase, and left with Draco out of the dungeons. They made their way to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and Severus took in a breath. "Chocolate frogs." The gargoyle moved aside, and they climbed the spiral staircase.

"There you two are." Dumbledore and Regulus were there.

"Hello Severus, Draco." Regulus held out his hand and Severus shook it, as did Draco.

"H-Hello…"

"This is your other cousin Draco, Regulus Arcturus Black, still a death eater but he's a spy for Dumbledore."

"Yes, I heard." Draco seemed slightly nervous.

"We will talk later boys, now Regulus is going to escort you to his home. I will check up on you when I can, for now I need to look after Harry." Severus grunted slightly, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Let's get going." Regulus pulled out a muggle wrist watch, a silver platinum chronometer to be precise.

"I don't even want to know." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Just grab the watch, and we'll be gone in no time." Draco and Severus grabbed a piece, and soon enough the watch pulled them away, out of the office to outside a house, a two story black house in a rather small town. "Here we are."

"It's kind of small." Draco sighed. "But it's nice." The area was quiet, green, and peaceful.

"Where are we?" Severus didn't recognize the area.

"Not important, let's get inside." Regulus walked through a stone gate surrounding the house, the yard was rather large itself. Regulus took out his wand and tapped it on the door twice, and it opened. The inside looked something like a refurnished but more elegant version of old Grimmauld. On the outside it looked like an average muggle home, but on the inside it was a wizard's home.

"Wow, it's nicer inside." Draco stared at the place, and then they all heard a pop. Two small house elves, healthy ones, stood in front.

"This is Ruby and Opal, my elves. I expect you to treat them well, they only obey me." Severus didn't care; he didn't really have use for elves. Draco on the other hand had many, but they were all at Malfoy Manor.

"What can Ruby do for master's guests?" the female elf asked.

"Ruby you take Severus to his room, he'll be taking the room on the far left upstairs. Opal you will escort Draco, he'll be in the room across from Severus'."

"Yes master." They bowed and Severus followed Ruby with Opal and Draco behind them.

"Hmmm, not a bad looking place." Severus whispered.

"Here's we are Master Severus." Ruby led him to his room and opened the door. "Your room." Severus walked in and saw the room was slightly bigger than his own bedroom at Spinner's End and Hogwarts. It had a poster bed with a curtain on each side, and the space in the middle of the room was nice and big enough for his trunk.

"Yes, this will do." He pulled out his suitcase and trunk, made them normal size again, and then opened the trunk to put his bookshelf, books, potion materials, and desk out. Regulus must've put the room together sooner, other than the dresser, closet, nightstands and bed the room was mostly empty.

"Dinner shall be at five thirty Master Severus."

"Thanks." He didn't turn around but he heard the elf leave. As he began to unpack his things, his memories began to return. The meetings, all the secret leavings to see Sirius, the love and time they had together, and then the bitter memory of hearing about his love dying, again. First he'd lost Lily, and now he'd lost Sirius but Sirius left a piece of himself behind and that part of him would live on.

He missed Sirius terribly, and the worst part was even if the world knew now he was innocent there wouldn't be a funeral because there was no body to bury. They couldn't even hold a memorial service because it was the start of the war, too many people were already dead or missing, and others were doing what they could to survive and get by.

"Severus." he turned around seeing Regulus in the doorway. "Mind if we talk for a bit?"

"No." Severus turned back around to finish putting his clothes away. He heard Regulus shut the door, and the man sat on the bed.

"Do you like the room?"

"It's…not bad."

"If you wish to change anything you need only ask." Regulus gave a small smile. "How do you feel?" Severus was about to answer when his stomach lurched. He covered his mouth and ran into the loo to puke out whatever was in his stomach. "I guess that answers my question."

"Urgh…damn morning sickness." Severus wiped his mouth.

"That's only temporary, soon enough you'll be craving all kinds of crazy foods. Pregnancy weight may do you some good."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus glared.

"You're too thin, you need to gain a little weight to help out otherwise you'll like an anorexic with a watermelon under those robes." Regulus laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Severus stood up and leaned against the wall.

"I know you miss him Severus, I do too. I promise though, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your child."

"Regulus, don't try and suck up to me."

"I'm not." Regulus glared slightly. "You are carrying my niece or nephew, I am going to do all I can to protect them and you and Draco. You lot are the only family I have left."

"That's if you don't count Potter, as it turns out his grandmother was a Black, makes you distant cousins."

"Perhaps, but I'm talking blood family. Sirius asked me to look out for you if anything happened to him; I intend to keep that promise." Severus shivered at the mention of Sirius. "I'm sorry; I know you're still mourning."

"You are as well." Severus could see slight hints of tears in Regulus' eyes; Sirius was his older brother after all.

"Yes, but I suppose I'm better at dealing with it than you are. Now, I'll see you at dinner. You look as if you need to sleep." Severus felt exhausted, it was probably due to the pregnancy, and the fact that it was hard to sleep without having dreams of Sirius with him.

"Yes…" Regulus got up and touched Severus' wrist.

"Just remember, if you need anything you need only ask." A simple pat and Regulus left Severus alone. Severus glanced at the clock seeing it was nearly two, so perhaps a nap wouldn't hurt. He would sleep, even if he had no dreamless sleep potions at the moment, he would save them for that evening. He would need to give some to Draco as well; the kid had been having nightmares about Voldemort killing his father, and then killing him. They both had a long ways to go, it was only a matter of time until they came to terms with what was happening outside.

_To Harry:_

Harry Potter was on his way to the Dursleys' home, and he didn't even care that Vernon had been mad about Merlin knows what. He was upset that he'd be spending another miserable summer with them, the usual garbage and all, but at least Dudley was leaving him alone; he did save his life after all.

"Boy, get out of the car." Vernon growled after they pulled into the driveway.

"Yes sir." Harry grabbed his things and followed them inside. Petunia said nothing through the whole trip, she just went into the kitchen to make dinner while Harry went upstairs to his room. When he got there he set his trunk down, and lay down on his bed.

Sirius was gone, he had been shot with the Avada Kedavra by Bellatrix Lestrange, and his body had fallen into the veil. He wasn't coming back, no matter how much Harry wished and hoped for it he knew Sirius was dead. He was with his parents now, perhaps they were all looking down at him now or wherever, and it only made Harry want Sirius back more. Harry had cried the night after, he felt it was all his fault his family was gone, that the Dursleys hated him, that everyone would be depending on him now that Voldemort had returned. He didn't want to fight, but he had no choice, only he could kill Voldemort.

_For neither can live while the other survives._

That blasted prophecy that was the only reason all of this happened. Harry had fallen for one of Voldemort's stupid tricks and it nearly cost him all his friends' lives and it had taken his godfather away. He had gotten angry thinking there must've been a mistake when it was made, between himself and Neville Longbottom, but he was wrong. Voldemort had targeted him, and killed his family, now it was up to him to end it all.

'Sirius…' Ron and Hermione tried to comfort him on the way back, but they could only do so much. He told them not to worry, just to write this summer so he wouldn't feel so alone throughout the summer. Especially Ron, and Ron had promised to write and if anything ask his parents to let Harry come for the last two weeks of summer before school began.

Harry hoped for that at least, he'd love the chance to stay at the Burrow for a while to be around his surrogate family. Molly would love it, Arthur would love to chat up about Muggles but most of all Harry would be with his best mate.

"Boy! Get down here and start the laundry!" Vernon boomed up the stairs.

"Coming!" Harry just got up and decided to begin the summer as he always did, but hopefully it wouldn't be like this much longer.

_**Yeah sorry it's not very long, but I'll try and do better on the next one. It'll be more of Severus and Draco getting used to their new temporary home. I figured I'd end it here to save more for when Severus talks about his pregnancy.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Warming Up

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait my mind is flying all over the place with everything. Hopefully I can do better with the updates but I'll do what I can.**_

_**Now this is probably just as long as the last chapter, since the real action will begin soon enough. This is where Severus and Draco start getting used to their new home and they start talking more and more about their lives and that includes the pregnancy and Draco's parents. It's just a chapter to where the two bond a little more and with Regulus at that.**_

_**Slight time skip ahead, don't hate.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A week after moving in:_

An entire week passed since Severus and Draco moved into Regulus' house in a muggle neighborhood; just seven days after Severus lost Sirius and Lucius had been arrested. It had been tough so far, but the two were making it with the support of Regulus. Severus missed Sirius so much he ended up crying himself to sleep three days straight, and one time Draco came in and comforted him when he was up late. The two were making it, but they still had a long road ahead especially with the war brewing out there.

"Good afternoon Severus." Severus had been in his room all morning long, he'd felt ill from morning sickness but he needed to have some sort of snack to ease his stomach. The baby needed food after all.

"Afternoon Regulus, where's Draco?"

"Oh he's outside in the garden; kid looked like he needed some fresh air. Listen I'm going out later on, we're running a little short on supplies but do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Not at the moment no."

"Not even some paternity clothing, Sev you're going to be growing in the next few months it's best to prepare."

"I can just put an extension charm on my clothes; you don't need to spend the money."

"But I want to, and besides you need to start thinking about a nursery for the baby. You're gonna stay here until you can get back on your feet, or at least until the war's over."

"I know that, but I can't right now…" Regulus only sighed.

"Alright change of subject, Severus I know how you've been these last few nights." Severus stared at him. "Draco told me he heard you crying at night, but he's worried because you won't talk about it much."

"I don't wish to talk about it yet." Severus looked away.

"Sev part of the mourning process is talking about all the good times you had with Sirius, it'll make you feel better even if he's not here. That's why I want us three to have a sit-down together, just to talk."

"Regulus…"

"You're not butting out of this my friend, Sirius would want you to talk so you can get these feelings off your chest. You need to vent, if you don't it'll cause some stress and likely hurt you and the baby. Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't!" Severus snapped.

"See you just did it, you snapped." Severus realized it was true, and willed himself to calm down. "Severus, I know you hurt and so does Draco, but bottling up your emotions isn't good for either of you. Now while I'm out I want both of you to sit down and talk to each other, it doesn't matter who goes first just talk and get those feelings out in the open. When I come back I hope I'll see some improvement, I won't have you two sulking about like children."

"Alright." Severus sighed; he knew Reg was right he couldn't spend all his time just feeling sorry for himself especially with him being pregnant.

"Ok, now I'm about to walk out the door and when I do you had better call Draco in and talk to him. If you don't well…I'll think of a fitting punishment for you both later. Alright?"

"Yes." Regulus stood up and went for the front door.

"I'll be back in a few hours, and the house had better still be in one piece when I return." With that he opened and shut the door, leaving Severus alone for the moment. Severus wasn't sure what to do, what could he and Draco say to each other? He was his godson, but Severus had never been one to 'open up' about his personal life not even to Dumbledore, Sirius was the only one.

"Sir." Severus turned around to see Draco standing on the opposite end of the room.

"Draco, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough and I think Regulus is right." Draco approached him. "We should be more open while we're here, and I don't like bottling this up I'm already staying up too long."

"So what do you propose?" Draco stared at him.

"We go and talk, get things out. It's just between us, besides we owe it to Regulus don't we? He's helping us out and…"

"I get your point, let's just go into the other room." Severus and Draco walked into the next room and sat down on a sofa. "You can start."

"Alright then." Draco took in a breath. "I admit I miss my father and my home, but I don't miss my bitch mother."

"Language."

"Sorry, you know how close I am to my father…you know how he spent all the time he could with me."

"Yes, you two were very close from the day you were born." Severus had been there, when Lucius held Draco in his arms for the first time he didn't want to put him down. Lucius was extremely protective of his only child, and Severus would be the same for his own.

"I just…I miss him so much. I know he didn't want me to be a death eater because he told me it was a mistake, he was young and stupid and when he realized what he had to do he wanted to back out but he couldn't." Draco had tears forming in his eyes.

"Draco your father is strong, he will survive in Azkaban and I'm certain you will see him again. When this war is finished we will all be able to start anew."

"Yes, but you…" Draco looked up at him, silver eyes making contact with onyx black. "You lost your love, and you act as if you're not hurting but when you go to bed you cry so much it'd seem you'd drown in your own tears." It was meant as a small joke, but it wasn't funny. "I'm sorry…"

"No, Draco I do miss Sirius greatly. I have trouble sleeping because I'm used to him being there next to me, and when I fall asleep I have dreams of him, those of which give me such happy memories. When I awake…"

"He's not there." Severus nodded.

"It hurts us both knowing that we cannot be with those we love, your father however is still alive and Sirius is gone. I think perhaps we should try and discuss some of the better times we've had with them."

"Are you sure? You're not one to spill such intimate secrets uncle." Draco called him uncle because it sounded better than godfather.

"Which is why none of this conversation will leave this room, or this house is that clear?" Draco nodded. "Good, you can start by telling me one of your best childhood memories." 'Slytherin I feel like a bloody muggle therapist.' Unfortunately muggles couldn't get pregnant, unless you counted muggleborn wizards.

"Well…there was one when I was six. It was cloudy…and I was outside playing with my new broom father got me for my birthday. He told me not to ride it when it was windy or cloudy out for weather reasons, but I was so excited I ended up riding it anyway."

"And let me guess…you were swept up by the winds?" Draco nodded.

"It carried me out of the courtyard and into a tree, the broom got stuck and I ended up falling into the ground so hard I hurt my legs and couldn't walk. It was painful but then it started thundering and lightning so I got scared and well…I started crying for father." He paused.

"Go on, I'm listening." Severus could tell it was relaxing Draco, his shoulders were less stiff.

"I think about five minutes later I saw father coming with the dogs, he got my broom down and wrapped me in his cloak before we made it back to the manor. I was afraid he'd be angry at me for disobeying him, but he was more worried if I'd been hurt so he just took me to my room and put me to bed. The healer told him that I'd have to stay in bed for a few days since my knees were hurting so bad but not broken; the whole time he stayed with me, and he said if I ever did that again he'd string me up by my ankles on the ceiling." Draco chuckled. "I don't think I ever saw him so worried."

"Where was your mother this whole time?" Draco glared slightly.

"She didn't come to see me except once, and she expected me to be on restriction but father told her he'd let it slide the first time. I ended up learning a hard lesson with some bad legs, but at least I was still able to fly a broom."

"Indeed so, your father would've done everything he could've to protect you and that's why he didn't tell you about becoming a death eater until you were the right age."

"The right age?" Draco gave him an incredulous look. "The right age to do what? To tell me that he joined a monster when was seventeen, that he tortured and killed all kinds of people because he had to? I just…I couldn't believe it and I still can't. I knew my father wasn't the nicest man but for him to be a murderer?"

"That's the reputation of the Slytherin house, the Dark Lord thinks he's bringing back the legacy but truthfully the Slytherin name is feared by all including those in the house itself. Children raised to be in Slytherin feel as if they have no choice in the matter, that they must do as told or suffer terribly."

"How do you know that?" True Severus had been in Slytherin, but he was raised by his witch mother and muggle father.

"Sirius and Regulus are good examples, but Sirius was brave enough to break away from his family's wishes and Regulus was a scared kid. Most of us were back then, but some were dumb enough to get caught while the others were smart enough to stay out of the Ministry's eyes."

"And then Potter came along and…" Draco knew the story.

"Yes, and Sirius was framed for murder. He didn't get a trial or anything; the Minister just locked him away without even considering the possibility that he might be innocent." Severus felt his heart break saying that.

"Looks like we both have suffered nearly the same, only Black left behind something for you to love in his place." Draco looked at his stomach. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter." Severus touched his stomach. "I'm not picky on the gender, I just want this child to grow up safely and if anything happens to me I can only hope that Regulus will look after him or her."

"But what if something happens to him too?"

"Then maybe you…" Draco shook his head.

"The Ministry wouldn't let me, the baby would likely end up in foster care." Severus glared. "You'd probably be better off letting Potter take the kid if something happened to you or Regulus. He's around the Weasleys a lot so he could have help."

"Hmm…" Draco had a point there, but right now Severus would do anything to stay alive so he could raise his child.

"It's just an idea, but for now…we're both alive and for the moment we're safe. Besides I'm curious as to what names you have in mind."

"I haven't given it much thought, with Sirius gone and…" Severus felt tears coming. "Oh damn…"

"Hey now…" Draco walked up to him. "It's just us, you can cry openly and I'm not going to tease you about it."

"Even so…" Severus wiped his eyes. "I wish he was here with me." Draco gave his godfather a brief hug.

"I wish my father was here as well, he'd help out with your parenting." Severus stared for a moment. "Just the basics I mean, plus it'd be nice…"

"Your father will survive, I can promise you that." He knew Lucius well enough to know the man was a fighter, he'd go on until his last breath left him. "I'm getting hungry…are you?"

"Yeah, haven't eaten since this morning. I'll see if Ruby can get some snacks." Draco left the room and Severus just leaned back in his chair. His eyes closed slightly and he began to remember a conversation he had with Sirius sometime before he died.

_Flashback:_

"_Here Sev, drink this." Severus was at Grimmauld Place on a Saturday evening, in Sirius' bed running a fever and a slight hint of nausea. Sirius handed him a glass of water and Severus drank it down before he leaned into the man's arms._

"_Thank you Sirius."_

"_You're welcome love." _

"_I mean thanks for taking care of me, no one's ever been this kind to me before." Sirius kissed his forehead._

"_I'll always take care of you Sev, I love you." _

"_I love you as well." They laid there for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace and then Severus had a rather incoherent thought. "Sirius…what's your biggest regret?" Sirius stared for a moment. _

"_My biggest regret….not being able to have a family of my own so my godson could grow up in a loving home." Severus sort of expected that, Sirius was only twenty one when he was put in Azkaban, very young._

"_Do you still want that?"_

"_Part of me does, the other part thinks it may be too late. As much as I want to start a family it'd be dangerous." Severus stroked his arm. "What about you?"_

"_Well considering that my students don't like me I never gave it thought, plus I never found the right person to have a family with. On top of that my own parents weren't the best."_

"_Well neither were mine but look at me now." Severus snorted._

"_A convicted felon hiding in the remains of his family's horrid home with a sex partner for comfort, yes very nice indeed." He heard Sirius laugh. _

"_Would you have a family if you had the chance?" Severus shrugged. _

"_I don't know." Sirius kissed his nose._

"_Well enough about that, get some rest love I'll see that Kreacher makes you a decent dinner." Severus nodded and curled up under the covers. Sirius kissed him again and left the room, and so Severus fell asleep soon after._

_End flashback._

"Severus…uncle?" Severus broke from his thoughts when Draco came back into the room with two cups of tea.

"I'm fine, just dozed off." he took a cup and sipped it.

"Ruby will bring some biscuits in a minute." Draco sat down in a chair. "Sure hits the spot doesn't it?" he sipped his tea.

"Yes it does, the baby likes it."

"This is only the beginning though, just wait until you start showing." Severus laughed slightly.

"We'll just see."

_**It's a bit sappy I know but still, it's just a little fluff between godfather and godson. Next chapter has an order meeting with Dumbledore and the rest at Grimmauld Place, and that includes Harry there as well. Should Severus tell him the truth? Is Harry going to join him at Regulus' home or is he going to stay with the Weasleys?**_

_**Will Remus talk to Severus? We'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
